KanColle Movie/Music/Lyrics
Kikan Kikan English= credits to Rephira I would like to listen one day But surely I will not be able to The sea I saw for the first time that day Do you remember? I would like to go with you Sorry Maybe it is a bit far The dawn sky I saw with you I will not forget The night of a stormy day We take off Carrying a heavy load In formation We must keep going but The rain is strong that we cannot return The pain is blinding Remember that we were here My morning and your dream Even if they should sink We will return so Wish pray and embrace me Do not forget, the wind we dashed by The sea falling, the sky exploding Even should they fall and fade One day to meet in fate You who connect I will return to Liking to the season of cherry blossom I was enchanted by your profile That smile in the sunlight I will not forget On the morning that petals dance We also set sail Carrying the last shield Forming a circle We must find our way but The sky is low that we cannot go on The sights blur Please wait... The moon we stared The waves that bubbled The snow and rain I miss them all Time which falls and stacks quietly and deeply Your night and my trace Even should they disappear We will return here so I will embrace you I will not forget the cloud that we chased Falling sea and exploding sky Fading far One day to walk together You who connect are hope |-|Romaji= itsuka wa kiite mitai na demo kitto dekinai ne ano hi mita hajime no umi oboeteru? issho ni itte mitai ne gomen sukoshi tooi kana kimi to mita asayake sora wasurenai arashi no hi no yoru bokura wa tabidatsu omoi nimotsu mochi tairetsu o kunde mada susumanakya dakedo ame ga tsuyokute kaerenai itami ga mabushii oboeteite koko ni ita koto boku no asa kimi no yume shizumi kuchite mo kanarazu kaeru kara negai inori dakishimete wasurenaide kakenuketa kaze ochiru umi hazeru sora kobore kiete mo itsuka meguri deau tsunagu kimi e no kitou sakura no kisetsu mitai na kimi no yokogao mihoreteta hidamari no sono egao wasurenai hanabira mau asa bokura mo kogidasu saigo no tate mochi enjin o kunde tadori tsukanakucha dakedo sora ga hikute susumenai shikai ga nijinde mattete- miageteita tsuki shibuki ageru nami mo yuki mo ame mo minna natsukashii shizuka ni fukaku furitsumoru toki kimi no yoru boku no ato keshite itte mo koko ni kaeru kara boku wa kimi o dakishimeru wasurenai yo oikaketa kumo ochiru umi hazeru sora tooku kasunde itsunohika tomo ni ayumu tsunagu kimi koso kibou |-|Japanese= いつかは聴いてみたいな でも　きっとできないね あの日見た　初めの海 覚えてる？ 一緒に行ってみたいね ごめん　少し遠いかな 君と見た　朝焼け空 忘れない 嵐の日の夜 僕らは旅立つ 重い荷物持ち 隊列を組んで まだ進まなきゃ　だけど 雨が強くて　帰れない 痛みが眩しい 覚えていて　ここに居たこと 僕の朝　君の夢 沈み朽ちても 必ず還るから 願い　祈り　抱きしめて 忘れないで　駆け抜けた風 堕ちる海　爆ぜる空 零れ消えても いつか　巡り出逢う 繋ぐ君への　帰投 桜の季節みたいな 君の横顔　見惚れてた ひだまりの　その笑顔 忘れない 花びら舞う朝 僕らも漕ぎ出す 最後の楯持ち 円陣を組んで たどりつかなくちゃ　だけど 空が低くて　進めない 視界が滲んで 待ってて―― 見上げていた月 飛沫上げる波も 雪も雨も みんな懐かしい 静かに深く　降り積もる時 君の夜　僕の跡 消していっても ここに還るから 僕は　君を　抱きしめる 忘れないよ　追いかけた雲 堕ちる海　爆ぜる空 遠く霞んで いつの日か　共に歩む 繋ぐ君こそ　希望 Just one English= credits to ToastSoul Faint, the sound of my shoes against the pavement echoes lonely through the evening That alone isn't really enough to express how my heart aches I'm just walking, it's not like I know where I'm going All the people passing their days mindlessly Never feel fulfilled, even when they're so lucky I was always making myself bitter Counting all the times I was happy or sad I don't want what everyone else has I just want to do something that only I can do And so I sing The answer that came to me, this gentle breeze It was weird, it was if it had always been waiting for you It doesn't matter who you are, if you've got the same values then I wonder if it's fine to throw it all away All the people dreaming of more but giving up before they notice Make so many mistakes, even when they're serious I could never grow up Even gathering all the things I had learnt or forgotten today Always wanting to be someone but always feeling bad, telling myself it was impossible That's so obvious The answer that came to me, this gentle breeze You should always face yourself and tell yourself 'go' It doesn't matter who you are, our hearts are one It doesn't seem as if we're this close, does it? Search for them, call them back The form your heart draws out Your weakness, your strength, if they're all real Then let a flower that no-one has ever seen bloom Bathed in the light of the setting sun, the slightly stronger wind Is pushing me forward The answer that came to me, this gentle breeze It felt as if it had always been waiting for you, and I laughed It doesn't matter who you are, if you've got the same values Then it's fine to just throw it all away |-|Romaji= credits to ToastSoul awai yūgata boku no kutsu ga narasu oto dake ga sabishiku roji ni hibiite sore dake de nandaka iiarawasenakute mune ga sukoshi itakute tada aruiteru aruiteru ate nankanai ya aoi hibi wo sugosu dake wo kurikaesu hito tte megumareteru toki mo zutto mitasarenai mamada kyō egao ni natta kazu to kanashiku natta kazu wo kazoe kurabete kuyashisa wo tsukutteita boku ni datte dekiru koto yori boku dake ni shika dekinai koto wo shitai to uta wo utau yo koe ni dashita kotae ga kono yasashī kaze ga kimi wo zutto matteitan datte ki ga shite okashikatta donna inochi mo onaji kachi nara mō konna ni mo subete hoshiku naranakute ii no kana amai yume wo mite itsushika akirameru hito tte majime de iru toki ni kekkō machigatte iru noni kyō nanika o shitta sū to wasurete itta kazu wo kasanete itte mo otona ni ha narenakutte itsumo dareka ni naritakute muri nan datte tsuraku naru no sonna koto atarimae da yo koe ni dashita kotae ga kono yasashī kaze ga kimi wa zutto kimi to mukiatte ike tte sasayakunda donna hito demo kokoro wa hitotsu da konnanimo chikakute mienai ne sagashite yo yobimodoshite yo sono kokoro de egaite ku sugata wo yowasa tsuyosa zenbu hontō nara mita koto no nai hana sakasete ikou yūhi ni ima somatte iku sukoshi tsuyoi kaze ga boku no senaka oshite iru kara koe ni dashita kotae ga kono yasashī kaze ga kimi wo zutto matteitan datte ki ga shite okashikatta donna inochi mo onaji kachi nara mō konna ni mo subete hoshiku naranakute ii kara |-|Japanese= 淡い　夕方　僕の靴が　鳴らす音だけが　寂しく路地に響いて それだけでなんだか　言い表せなくて　胸が少し痛くて ただ歩いてる　歩いてる　当てなんかないや 青い　日々を過ごすだけを　繰り返す人って 恵まれてる時もずっと　満たされないままだ 今日　笑顔になった数と　悲しくなった数を 数え比べて　悔しさを作っていた 僕にだって出来ることより 僕だけにしか出来ないことをしたいと 歌を歌うよ 声に出した　答えが　このやさしい風が 君をずっと待っていたんだって　気がして可笑しかった どんな命も　同じ価値ならもう こんなにもすべて　欲しくならなくていいのかな 甘い　夢を見て　いつしか　諦める人って 真面目でいる時にけっこう　間違えているのに 今日　何かを知った数と　忘れていった数を 重ねていっても　大人にはなれなくって いつも誰かになりたくて　無理なんだって辛くなるの そんなこと　当たり前だよ 声に出した　答えが　このやさしい風が 君はずっと君と向き合って　行けって囁くんだ どんな人でも　心は一つだ　こんなにも近くて　見えないね 探してよ　呼び戻してよ　その心で　描いてく姿を 弱さ　強さ　全部本当なら　見たことのない花　咲かせていこう 夕日に今　染まっていく　少し強い風が 僕の背中押しているから 声に出した　答えが　このやさしい風が 君をずっと待っていたんだって　気がして可笑しかった どんな命も　同じ価値ならもう こんなにもすべて　欲しくならなくても　いいから Kanmusu Songs Volume 2 吹雪 * The ship names are used as their namesake meanings. ** Fubuki ; snowstorm or blizzard ** Shirayuki ; white snow ** Hatsuyuki ; first snow ** Miyuki ; deep snow ** Murakumo ; gathering clouds ** Isonami ; breaking waves *** The ''Fubuki''-class in whole English= Let them reach, let them reach, let these feelings reach Yes, “That day” “Your smile” “My wishes” all of them Let them reach you and a peaceful time The blue of the ocean expands Beyond the red brick walls Over the glowing breaking waves '' The sky full of ''gathering clouds shines bright Even if I choose my words and avert my gaze Your smile and the ‘tomorrow’ that I can’t see Are so white, so white, like a blizzard Yes, I've known these feelings since even before we met And now they’re even stronger than ever Stronger and stronger, my wishes get stronger I’ll clasp that hand and feel ‘tomorrow’ Let them reach a peaceful future we believe in! The sun falls past the horizon And the sunset bathes you in light If it could always stay this way Wouldn't it be great, I think But I’m sure that’s wrong Do I have to go? I take a deep breath And dive into the splashing waves! With you, with you, I want to sing with you “These battles surely aren't everything,” I say And try not to lose sight of the way home Hear them, hear them, hear the cries Join these hands and we’ll go home tomorrow I’m sure, to the place of our memories Now in the storms of time The tears of the dancing petals Blow through the headwind, tonight the petals form a blizzard Gather and gather, like the white snow Just like a kind time that remains unseen I'm sure, I'm sure, like the first snow of the year I won’t forget, that one moment――― Is deeper and deeper with the depth of the deepest snow Yes, I've known these wounds since even before we began Now they’re even deeper than ever Stronger and stronger, weave together these feelings I’ll clasp that hand and feel ‘tomorrow’ I’m sure they will reach a quiet, peaceful ocean Let them reach you |-|Romaji= Todoke, todoke, omoi yo todoke Sou 'ano hi' 'egao' 'watashi no negai' subete Kimi to yasashii jikan e to Todoke Umi no ao hirogaru Akarenga sono mukou ni Nee Hikaru Isonami koe Murakumo no sora mabushii Aa Kotoba erande Hitomi fusetemo Mienai ashita mo Kimi no egao mo Shiroku shiroku Fubuki no you na Sou deau mae kara wakatteta kono omoi Ima nara motto zutto tsuyoku Tsuyoku tsuyoku negai wa tsuyoku Tsunagu yo sono te wo kanjite ashita wo Shinjiru yasashii mirai e to Todoke Suiheisen hi ga ochite Yuuyake kimi wo someru Nee Zutto kono mama nante Ii janai omou dake nara Kedo Kitto chigau no ikanakya dame nano Kokyuu soroetara Shibuki no naka e Kimi to kimi to utatteitai Ikusa no hi sore wa Kitto subete de nakute Kaerimichi miushinawanu you Kiite kiite sono koe kiite Tsunaide kono te wo Kaeru yo ashita ni Kitto natsukashii ano basho e Toki no arashi no naka de ima Mai chiru hana no namida Mukai kaze Koyoi hana Fubuki Tsumoru tsumoru Shirayuki mitai ni Yasashiku suki tooru jikan no you na Kitto kitto Hatsuyuki mitai ni Wasurenai yo isshunwo Fukaku fukaku Miyuki no you na Sou hajimaru mae ni shitteita kono itami Ima nara motto zutto fukaku Tsuyoku tsuyoku omoi tsumuide Tsunagu sono te wo Kanjite ashita wo Shizukana yasashii umi e kitto todoke Kimi e to todoke |-|Japanese= 届け　届け　想いよ　届け そう　あの日　笑顔　　私の願い　全て 君と優しい時間へと 届け 海の青　広がる 赤煉瓦　その向こうに　 ねえ 光る'磯波'越え　 叢雲の空眩し　 あ> 言葉選んで 瞳伏せても 見えない　明日も 君の笑顔も! 白く　白く　'吹雪'のような そう出逢う前から解ってた　この想い 今なら　もっとずっと　強く 強く　強く　願いは強く 繋ぐよ　その手を　 感じて　明日を 信じる優しい未来へと　届け﻿ 水平線　陽が落ちて 夕焼け　君を染める ねえ ずっとこのまま　なんて いいじゃない　想うだけなら　 けど きっと違うの　 行かなきゃ だめなの? 呼吸　揃えたら　 飛沫の中へ! 君と　君と　唄っていたい 戦の日　それは きっと全てでなくて 帰り道見失わぬよう 聴いて　聴いて　その声聴いて 繋いで　この手を　 帰るよ　明日に きっと懐かしい　あの場所へ 時の嵐の中で今 舞い散る花の涙 向かい風　今宵　花'吹雪' 積る　積る　'白雪'みたいに 優しく　透きとおる　時間のような きっと　きっと　'初雪'みたいに 忘れないよ　一瞬を--- 深く　深く　'深雪'のような そう　始まる前に知っていた　この痛み 今なら　もっとずっと　深く 強く　強く　想い紡いで 繋ぐよその手を 感じて明日を 静かな優しい海へきっと 届け﻿ 君へと　届け Category:Anime Category:Music